Augmented reality is a burgeoning technology that combines real-world imagery with computer-generated data, such as graphics or textual information. Augmented reality technology superimposes graphics, audio, and other sensory enhancements onto the real world, thus enhancing reality, using advanced user devices such as tablets, smart phones, and the like. Augmented reality allows the user to interact with real objects in real time, registering the virtual imagery with the real world.
Some of today's augmented reality applications still have challenges, however.